


Lost In Time

by ChesterZTK



Category: Bleach, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, and everything, anyone who wants a pairing please comment below, pairings pole will be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesterZTK/pseuds/ChesterZTK
Summary: Odd hollows have been appearing recently, and now five teens have also appeared. What's going on? Is there something more sinister going on? Shinigami baby sitting involved Fem Ichigo is noted.





	Lost In Time

Chapter 1  
"So this is the transfer school you were telling us about. Katakura High, right" the only female spoke.

“Yep, and our uniforms arrived just in time. I've already spoke to the headmaster, so it won't be a problem" the boy spoke to her with a slight cheerful voice spoke.

“Another school, how boring" a male voice said keeping his hands in his pockets, looking at the school with a depressed luck on his face.

"Yeah, your right. It is a boring school, isnt it" the cheerful one retorted back.

“Wait, it this some reverse psychology?"

"I feel, calm yet other emotions are in constant flux" the calmest of the boys spoke.

"Its a school dude, all schools are like that" the tallest spoke, as they all made their way to reception.

It had been quiet for the past couple of days. Ichigo thought to herself. There, hadn't been any hollow attacks for the past few days, a rairty in itself, so she actually managed to get most of her work done. Even the over due assignments, she got extensions on those.

The classroom, as usual was loud and talkative. Only she and Uryu were sitting in their seats unbothered by it.

"ICHIGO!" she recognised that voice anywhere. Instictively, she reacted as she normally did. Punched out her left fist and punched the idiot, hard in the stomach. Letting him fall to the floor like a puddle, screwled up in a ball withering in pain.

"Hey, Ichigo. Have you heard the news" Mizuro said getting her attention, as he walked over Keigo, ignoring him entirely. "We got some new transfer students."

"Oh, that's new. Its a bit late for them isn't it, half way through the day" Ichigo said slightly confused but not really bothered about it. "And besides getting new students isn't as unique as you think. Plus its Wednesday, what's up with that”

"Say that to the rest of the class, they've been talking about it all day, plus from what I've heard their American's" Uryu said pushing up his glasses while giving her a look that says I-know-more-than-you. “They were properly getting settled in.”

"Foreigners, eh. So the rumors were true" Ichigo continued scrawling more at the look he was giving her, which he ignored.

"Yeah, isn't it great. We get to learn about their culture and they learn ours." Orihime said joining their conversation, with Tatsuki and Chad.

"Hm" Chad greeted/agreed.

"Do you think their like us or more cowboysish." Orihime continued, pausing, then suddenly she did what she always did, went into her own world. Talking none stop about cowboys and pretending to be one with a gun. Even with the “phew phew” noise.

Tatsuki seeing this slowly pulled her away. "Come on cow girl, lets get to our seats before the class block our way. Stupid idiots."

"What the hell was that about?" Ichigo asked looking even more confused.

Chad just shrugged.

"Seems to me that she watched some westerns over the past week. Just yesterday she asked me to make an outfit for her based on one. It's almost finished" Uryu said suddenly standing up and showing them a cowboy outfit.

The outfit reminded both Ichigo and Chad of the cow girl "Jesse" from Toy story, except the shirt was pink and fluffy with lace and other addons he had used.

"Well it could have been a lot worse" Ichigo said talking to Chad when she realised that Uryu was talking and getting carried away with all the things he could add and finish.

"Mm" Chad agreed as he usually did, with a sweat drop.

"Alright, everyone get to your seats." Ms, Oichi, their teacher. "Settle down now settle down! As you've all heard we have some new transfer students, their exchanges from America."

The crowd suddenly broke out in whispers, which she ignored as she opened the doors. "You may enter now.” And enter they did...

What do you think guys?


End file.
